


The circle

by Aradam



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradam/pseuds/Aradam
Summary: The sea, a magical circle, a human in love, a demonic elf.What can happened when you mix them?
Relationships: Khadgar/Illidan Stormrage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The circle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first of all: thank you for reading this :)   
> English is not my native language, so sorry in advance for the mistakes and all!   
> The French version is available for those who wants! 
> 
> Anyway, have fun!

Sometimes he felt… Tired. Exhausted. He felt like he had always been fighting evil. He did it tirelessly, never complaining. Except tonight. He was on the Broken Shores for a few weeks in the company of the Great Prophet Velen, Maiev the Warden and Illidan. The tension between the last two was silent, underlying and everyone felt that at the slightest misstep, carnage would break out. Certainly, Illidan had committed youthful mistakes that had ... disastrous consequences. However, hadn't they all made mistakes? Didn't they all had blood on their hands? Genn, Jaina, and even Varian had done things they were not proud of. Yet it was the same mistakes that made them the great people they were now... Apparently, it only worked for one kind people. Redemption was prohibited for the other kind, even though the demon hunters they had trained had saved the world - it was nothing for Maiev and all the others apparently. 

Khadgar sighed: he supported Illidan, but it was because he was away from everything during this... Greenish evening. First: the tension between the Warden and the demon elf was unbearable. Second: Illidan did not seem to know the word "rest". Khadgar understood the urgency of the situation, he knew more than many people that it was necessary at all costs to stop the Burning Legion. Nevertheless, he remained a human being: he needed to breathe, to clear his mind in order to see the situations from a different angle and, why not, find other ideas of attack. Illidan didn't cared. He sent the troops, the champions and himself relentlessly into the fray, without worrying that it might not be the demons but the fatigue that would end up killing everyone...

Third and last reason for his isolation: he was attracted by the master of demon hunters. He had tried to convince himself that it was only an illusion, a irrelevant dream perhaps, maybe a spell, but the facts were there: Illidan attracted him. And he didn't know why. After all, Illidan was half a demon. He was way too tall, his hair way too long, his skin way too much ... way too much ... weird. He had kept purple on his elf side, but the tattoos and the magic of Sargeras – damn it, Sargeras! - lit it in a strange way, darkening when the sun went down, while by day the green seemed to roll on the pale purple, nuancing the skin with all a palette of colors which should not mix as well. 

Illidan's body itself was a kind of aberration. The elven muscles, which supposed to be thin and dry, were increased tenfold in a rough way and its’ silhouette became irregular because of the tips of ... What could it be anyway? Bones, scales? The same material as its horns? Huge horns, by the way! How could he sleep with - ah. Yes. He did not sleep. And his neck - although thicker than average, by what means did he manage to maintain his head with the weight of these two exuberances? And then there were his wings! As well as his face which was… Monstrous!

The mage sighed again and almost wanted to slap himself. He had to stop lying to himself: Illidan's face was not monstrous. Uncommon, certainly, a little scary, terrifying even when your eyes were on it for the first time. But not monstrous. He had spent time observing it, and he realized that even if he wanted to pass for a heartless and faithless being, Illidan had emotions and they showed through without him wanting it on his face with discrete but present expressions. A slight frown, a movement of the tips of his ears, a twitch of his lip ... Khadgar could now interpret and understand some signals sent by the elf in spite of himself. He was the only one, however ... All of them - with the possible exception of the Great Prophet Velen and the demon hunters - avoided or did not hide their repulsion towards Illidan. He did not know how he could bear it all... Maybe he was so obsessed with his hunt that he obscured everything around...

Khadgar suddenly took a step back to reality by looking around: he was again on a rock overlooking the sea, not far from the beach with fel murlocs, whose cries pierced the silence of the night. He was alone, as often. Few people came here anyway, it was a little too much ... Gloomy. At least, the tension between Maiev and Illidan had not followed him, and the sea and the murlocs were noisy enough to block off the sounds of soldiers and champions of the Horde and the Alliance… He should have gone to sleep, at least a few hours, but he had recovered enough the previous nights to last several days without rest and he needed to think. 

Not surprisingly, Illidan returned to the charge of his confused mind. His physique did not repel him, and his calmness and control over his demon side had something... Sensual. He wielded magic in a brutal, instinctive, honest manner. He had never seen it in anyone else - except himself, without wanting to brag. After having seen him behead several demons with a movement of his finger without even thinking or preparing his spell, Khadgar had been more than impressed... The magic he had used was wrong, and the way of killing the demons had been... A bit extreme. Certainly. But the spell was precise, straight, it had rushed on the demons without the slightest blunder, without the slightest error, as if it had always been only an extension of Illidan. It was... Indescribable. Violent while being under control, gentle but explosive. Incomparable. More than magic, it was Illidan in itself that attracted him. He felt that his withdrawn character was only a consequence of his imprisonment, he contained himself, did not trust for reasons somewhat legitimate. Despite the hatred that the rest of the world seemed to have towards him, he kept his course and remained inflexible. Sometimes, expressions crossed his face… Remorse? Pain? He had never managed to guess.

"Has sleep left you, just like your patience?" 

In just a fraction of a second, the calm, thoughtful moment of the mage exploded and there he was, leaping with fear and sliding toward the void. 

"The most powerful mage in Azeroth, this is how some describe you. It would be a shame to end up crashed on rocks, wouldn't it?"

With his heart pounding and his arm firmly held by Illidan's grip, Khadgar watched the rocks below: indeed, it would have been a shame to die like this. Especially that the little height would not have given him time to invoke a portal or to transform ... The demon hunter pulled him towards the mainland while the mage appreciated more than reason the supernatural heat, which seemed to emanate from the body whole of his savior. Savior who had been the cause of his jump, but it was only a detail. 

"I don't know if I should thank you or curse you... "

"Ha ... So that's what everyone present here feel. They cannot thank me for helping them, for saving them, because of my past choices, but neither can they entirely curse me for the dead and the war in Outland, because now they understand that they do need me."

"It ... It couldn't be truer. But you just have to give them time so that they..."

"No," interrupted Illidan, resuming a serious look. "We don't have time, the Legion must be..."

"Ah no! That's enough!”

This time, the mage had had enough. He knew he was in danger of taking a volley of fel energy for daring to interrupt the Lord of Outland in one of his great speeches, but too bad. In addition, having a shocked Illidan as a last vision could be worth it. 

"This place," he began, pointing to a small perimeter around him, "is devoted to calm, introspection, gossip and silly discussions. No Legion, no war, no Maiev and no intolerance.”

He decided to image the said perimeter by drawing a circle using arcane energy on the ground. 

"Here," he stayed in the circle, "no Legion." Then he moved two steps and left the circle. "Legion. Here. Now would you like to join me and talk about things and more?" 

Illidan stared at him like a curious, somewhat stupid beast, but didn't said a word. Khadgar was waiting, wondering if he will cross the line. Then, as in a dream, he saw the master of the Illidari advancing a hoof, crossing the circle and sitting by his side, wings folded. With a beating heart, the mage joined him, crossing his legs under his tunic. An awkward little silence took place and he quickly realized that apart from the Legion, the war and the dead, they had no subjects for conversation. He could not speak to him about his past, since the Legion was closely tied to it, could not speak about the future, because he was so uncertain, nor about the present. He was stuck, all alone, without anyone's help. “Well done Khadgar”, he tough, hitting himself mentally. 

"It has been ... very, very long since I have had any conversations about ‘other things’". 

Khadgar wanted to smile, but Illidan's melancholy tone prevented him. He remained silent, silently inviting his interlocutor to continue. 

"When I lived in Suramar, I really enjoyed walking around the market, listening to people conversation. I liked the noise, the colors and the smells, the crowd. Quite the opposite of Malfurion…"

He sneered bitterly and Khadgar's heart sank. He did not understand why Malfurion and Tyrande had not at least wanted to see him… Ok, they had had stories but most of the acts of Illidan had been justified, they could at least come and talk to him about it… However, he couldn't really judge them since he certainly only knew half the story. 

"I also liked to stand out, to be admired..."

"Well, now you got it! You can no longer really go unnoticed!"

“The limit Khadgar, the limit,” he tough, cursing himself again for his insolence and his poor attempt at humor. Illidan was over ten thousand years old... He was apparently immortal, powerful and had enormous responsibility. And he, the poor little mage that he was, dared... To make him... Smile? Yes. The great Illidan was smiling. Not a sly, condescending or carnivorous smile. A real smile. Small, yes, but it was a very big step forward. Despite the razor-sharp teeth, the thin lines of fel energy on his cheeks and the blindfold on his eyes, Khadgar found him... Handsome. But he knew he was not at all objective... Shit. He was fucked up. First Turalyon - a man who had a wife AND a son - and now Illidan Stormrage? Was his heart broken during a spell? Or did he have such a poor opinion of himself that he unconsciously fell in love with inaccessible people? 

"I didn't really go unnoticed already at that time," continued the demon hunter, without worrying about the mage's trouble. "With my eyes and this so-called Destiny..."

"Yes, I heard about it. It wasn't really... Intelligent. Or nice," Khadgar replied, grimacing. 

To put such pressure on the shoulders of someone who is simply born with eyes of this or that colour... They stayed silent, each one reflecting on his side. Everyone thought: if Illidan was born with different eyes, everything would have been different ... He would not have thought himself obliged to be better than others, to choose a path where he would be the first, to be so exceptional that Tyrande would necessarily choose him. 

"In the end," said the mage, looking at the sky, "you may not have had a magnificent and brilliant Destiny, but you have saved us all. One of your hunters told us how you massacred a band of demons who tried to take the Alliance and the Horde from behind the Dark Portal. Now, you continue to help us, and without your knowledge of the Legion, without your Illidari, we would be in a very difficult situation."

Without the demon hunter, who appeared before the King as an emissary and who unmasked the agents of the Legion under cover, there would surely be no more Wrynn on the throne...

"Thank you."

The contrast between the softness of the voice and the physique of its owner were... Striking. Khadgar wondered if he could also be gentle in another situation... Before quickly recovering, his cheeks slightly blushed. 

"You are one of the few people with the Prophet Velen who look at me and speak to me... Normally. It is very strange, but appreciable." 

As the mage wanted to answer, an explosion rang out in the distance. In a short time, the calm atmosphere charged with magic, and Illidan flew away with a wing stroke. Khadgar sighed, looking at the circle under his feet while transforming into a raven. He wanted to erase it but changed his mind at the last moment and flew away too. He thought that this moment would be unique, a precious memory that he would cherish until the end...

He was mistaken, and delighted by this observation... Two nights later, after the violent attack of the Legion, he found Illidan sitting in the circle. He also sat beside him and started the discussion. The following night the master of demon hunters was there again. Just like the one after, and the one after ... For a month, they discussed everything and nothing, as imposed by the rules of the circle. For a month, almost every night, Khadgar had the immense privilege of getting to know the elf under the skin. An elf who had changed and who accepted and assumed who he had become after the trials he had gone through. An elf who, even if he didn't realized it, never received the love he deserved. Nobody had loved him like he had loved Tyrande. Thus, Khadgar would very much like to remedy. Only ... He didn't know how to do it. Offer him a present? What kind of present would make him happy by the way? Almost everything he had enjoyed no longer existed, and he himself only offered books to his few close friends. A book for a blind elf - even if he saw differently - would be seen as a little mockery ... Tell him? What if Illidan will get scared? Or will be disgusted? What if he will refuse to see him later? 

"You seem very concerned tonight." 

The huge winged elf stood next to him, folding his wings and crossing his legs, squeaking his hooves against the stone as he passed. 

"I ... I have a ... Dilemma. About ... Love."

Illidan fidgeted somewhat but kept the same neutral expression when he spoke. 

"I can't help you. Everything about this subject is unknown or refused to me."

"Yes, of course, this is not your favorite subject but ... Have you ever regretted telling Tyrande despite her answer?" 

Illidan had briefly told him about his confession and the refusal of the magnificent elf priestess. He did not tell the details and made it clear that he never wanted to talk about it again… However, Khadgar wanted to know. He needed to know. After a long, very long moment of silence, Illidan finally gave him what he wanted. 

"No. If I hadn't done it, I would have continued to believe, I would have continued... to hope. The fall would have been all the harder... And then... If I had delayed, and if she had... returned my feelings. I would then have regretted having lost time by her side. So no, despite her answer, despite the pain, I do not regret.”

With a racing heart, Khadgar absorbed this knowledge and made his decision. 

"Who then turned the head of Azeroth's mage-protector?" asked Illidan, his face still as empty of emotion? 

"You." 

He had done it. He said so. He was going to be rejected; the fall would be painful but not fatal. Maybe even Illidan would agree to continue talking to him, maybe he... that he... was... was he... laughing? Yes. Illidan was laughing aloud. It only lasted a few moments, but it was enough to crush any hope he had…

"Thank you, mage," said Illidan, smiling. "It had been a long time since I had laughed like that." 

"But, but," stammered Khadgar, "it's not… well, that's not to laugh about! This is not a joke!" 

"You can't be serious." 

"But I am serious! YOU have turned my head, YOU..."

"LOOK AT ME!" 

Illidan roared, getting up in just a few seconds and grabbing Khadgar by the shoulders, forcing him to look him straight in the eyes. At least, in the empty sockets that were supposed to be his eyes...

"I will never exchange this appearance for another because the power it gives me satisfies me, but I don't need my eyes to see the truth: I'm not someone you can fall in love with."

In some way, he was completely right: honestly, he was not really hansome... Khadgar himself did not understand his attraction, especially since he despised demons and everything related to fel magic. 

"I am capable of making decisions condemning hundreds or even thousands of people without the slightest regret, without the slightest hesitation. I am obsessed with only one goal: the end of the Legion. Not by the moods of a human mage who apparently does not understand the stakes of this war." 

Khadgar did not move, his shoulders caught in the vice by the strong and unyielding grip of the elf who really seemed out of his mind. 

"You are just a human, you only see your world, not beyond. You are concerned with stupid, trivial things. It was a mistake to let me go, and I won't let myself be disturbed like that!"

Certainly, Illidan had already condemned lives, not considering them really important to reach its goal. Some elves had told him about the arrogant youngster, impulsive and selfish that he had been in the past, the lives he had taken on the pretext that he was stronger, higher placed or simply because he did not care for anyone else except himself. However, as he had said before: hadn't they all made mistakes? Hadn't they all been forgiven? He had never really understood how Tyrande, Malfurion and the night elves in general could have forgiven the people of Gilneas and especially Genn Greymane, without considering the same thing for Illidan. The elves remained a mystery to him...

While he thought, the master of the Illidari continued to yell at his poor person without letting go of him. Besides, his grip seemed less firm ... The mage hadn't listened to Illidan's vociferations for a while now, but the thin lips blackened by fel energy continued to move and attracted him more and more ... In the end, what did he have to lose? The elf already seemed to be on the right track to never speak to him again, so crossing one more limit could not be worse… With a dry and rapid movement Khadgar put away the hands clutching his shoulders, put himself on the point feet, his arms around the neck of the elf who was silent under surprise, then put his lips on his. 

For now, the mage's only concern was that Illidan could run away. He would enjoy the kiss later. One of his hands remained firm on the imposing and muscular neck to dissuade him from backing up, and the other began to stroke his hair gently. It was like approaching a griffin for the first time: you have to be firm but gentle, an iron hand in a velvet glove ... A few seconds passed, in which Illidan no longer seemed able to breathe. His whole body was stretched out like a bow and his clawed hands were sinking more and more into the flesh of his arms. 

Finally, much to Khadgar's surprise, he fell to his knees, forcing him to do the same, and finally started breathing again. His hands relaxed somewhat without letting go of him. Satisfied with the already enormous progress on the part of an elf so reluctant to gentleness, the mage contented himself with this advance and could finally concentrate on their simulation of kissing ... With his lips dry by the wind present at the top of this cliff, he gently stroked the burning ones of Illidan. Then he kissed them, went back to caress, came back to kiss them ... This little game lasted for many seconds, Khadgar enjoying more than reason the acrid smell of fel energy which proceed from the demon hunter. Then, as in a dream, he felt Illidan move a little and return his kisses. A brazier ignited in his lower abdomen and he refrained from completely undressing the elf - what an idea to walk around shirtless constantly... He controlled himself and remained wise, forcing his gloved hands to stay in their place... He was a little disappointed by being not able to feel the caress of Illidan's hair on his bare hands but he did not wanted to tempt the devil and make the elf flee at the slightest movement…

A sound of footsteps, a rolling stone and an Illidan’s soaring in the distance suddenly replaced the calm of their embrace. Khadgar got up, somewhat groggy by the events that had just taken place. He smiled bitterly, convinced that this moment would be unique, given the reaction of the Lord of Outland, the one so feared. He vaguely greeted the guard who was passing by, barely resenting him. He sat back down in the circle, touching a slight smile on the corner of his lips. He finally did not regret his gesture, nor his confession, even though he had perhaps lost the elf forever... At least now, he was fixed, and he could cherish this moment until the end of his life...

For days, Illidan did not show up again. Whether in their almost secret little place or elsewhere. The demon hunters he questioned told him that their master was in the middle of the battle, plucking heads out of the blue without ever stopping. Hearing this, Maiev snickered while Velen seemed to be the only one with him worried. Finally, after a whole week on different battles, the master Illidari collapsed, being saved in extremis by the champions of the Horde and the Alliance who brought him back to the camp. The demon hunters helped their master to wash, then let the human and the draenei enter to see the extent of the damage... Khadgar stayed while the Prophet Velen healed him, closing the many wounds with the help of Light, a reproving look on the face. 

"If he continues like this, he will not see the end of the War ... At this rate, Kil'Jaeden will only have to snap his fingers to make him fall. Mage Khadgar, may I ask you to stay with him and force him to rest?" asked the Prophet while starting to leave the tent. "You seem to be one of the few people to have any influence on this elf ..."

Once he was gone, the two Illidari present greeted Khadgar and followed the Prophet out of the tent. He was also one of the few people to have almost the full confidence of the demon hunters, which he was quite proud of. A movement from Illidan made him jump, and he wondered how he would manage the situation. In addition, the elf had no eyelids, his eyes - or the flame in his eye sockets - were constantly shining, making it difficult to know when he was awake or asleep. 

The mage took off his gloves, put his staff down a little further and sat on a chair next to the bed, sighing because of the tension that was now between them. He had thought about it for a few days, and he was still at the same point: he had kissed a recalcitrant Illidan - which was almost rape - who then fled. He himself was still in the same state, with a furious desire to start over and over again ... He tilted his head back, closed his eyes and let his body relax a little, vainly trying to release the tension acquired during those few days of intense stress. Letting his arms fall down along his ribs, his hand inadvertently touched that of Illidan, who was still asleep and does not react to his contact...

Emboldened by this lack of reaction, and still thirsty to touch this burning skin, he took gently the hand, almost twice as big, of the master of the Illidari. Still so delicately, his thumb began to stroke the hot, rough palm of the elf. He smiled, more for himself than anything else, and erected a more powerful and impenetrable barrier around the tent in order to rest a little. Eyes still closed, he let go, lulled by the almost silent breathing of the sleeping man. 

He awoke some time later, and shook the hand still present in his. He wanted to stroke his palm again but realized that their hands were no longer at the same angle as before... He opened his eyes and turned his head to find Illidan apparently well awake, sat cross-legged and staring at their fingers intertwined... How long had he known nothing about that...

"Ahem, I ... I'm sorry,” he began, realizing that he had taken advantage of a moment of weakness again. 

Illidan looked up and narrowed his eyes. The mage couldn't tell if he was thinking or angry. 

"So it really wasn't a joke," he whispered. 

He untied their hands and started to stand up, apparently determined to ignore Khadgar. However, he had received a fairly clear order from the Prophet...

"You cannot go.” 

Illidan stopped before turning his head towards him, a bantering smile on his face. 

"Sorry? And you think it’s a little mage who’s going to…"

Cursing the blush that had spread on his cheeks when he saw that smile, Khadgar cast a spell of such simple simplicity that it was almost an insult to use it against a wizard of the elf level... Strong bonds, greatly reducing the use of magic, wrapped around each Illidan's hands and pulled him towards the bed, forcing him to sit down without being able to get up entirely. The ties were not very powerful, but the tiredness had pumped almost all the magic of the elf who found himself trapped. And frustrated. And indignant. And very, very angry. 

"Release me right away, mage," he growled. 

"No. Prophet Velen ordered me to keep you until you feel better. He was furious to see that you almost killed yourself on the battlefield." 

"And whose fault it is?" 

Khadgar accused the blow. Certainly, he was the one who had started the kiss and declared himself. But all the same, he did not think he deserved a slap like that...

"It is not very honourable to say that... Nor very truthful," replied the human calmly, sitting back on the chair. 

"You're the one who... Who did," repeated the elf while losing a bit of his beauty. "...It's YOUR fault if I..."

"I may have made the decision to kiss you, but it wasn't me who told you to be so upset. Or to run away." 

A small silence took place. Illidan scowled and turned his head to the side, pursed lips. Khadgar could not suppress a little laugh when he realized that the big, the unique and the terrifying Illidan Stormrage... sulked. Like a child who was robbed of his candy. The stifled laughter grew more and more until he could not hold it any longer and started to laugh aloud. Laughter that became increased tenfold when the master of the Illidari groaned, blushing, apparently not satisfied to be the target of his hilarity. Finally, Khadgar managed to calm down and wiped away the tears running down his cheeks, silently thanking all the titans for still being alive and not gutted by an elf whose dignity had just been crushed. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you could sulk like that... Thank you anyway, it's been a long time since I had laughed like this."

Only a groan answered him, but he didn't get upset for so little. Silence again. The mage did not know what subject he could approach, all seeming controversial...

"Do it again", suddenly launched Illidan without meeting his gaze. 

"Sorry?" 

"The kiss. Start over."

Khadgar did not hesitate for a second, feeling that this opportunity would not appear twice and would evaporate if he asked too many questions or hesitated too long. He would think about all this - why, how, WHY - later. 

He went down on his knees facing Illidan, on the bed, spreading his legs, to settle on them. With his bare hands, he put up the face of the torn elf on his level. An elf who didn’t know what to choose between his desire to think only of the Legion and his desire to discover new sensations. He starts caressing with his thumbs cheeks with burning skin. 

In view of their position, they were almost at the same height, thought the mage before putting his lips again against the ones of the master of the Illidari. He quickly forgot the hesitant kiss of the last time... Illidan seemed oddly much more comfortable, more confident, which excited him to the highest point. He even allowed himself to grab a horn, while his other hand went back behind his neck, finally caressing the heavy and thick but surprisingly soft hair of the elf. He then felt the latter agitated, fighting against something. Oh. The bonds. With a snap of his finger - more for style than anything else -, the mage made them disappear. Illidan groaned against his lips before wrapping his arms around his hips, awakening the famous inferno of his lower abdomen...

The elf was hot. Whether it was his hands, his lips, his arms, his skin ... From his whole body emanated a heat that seemed to make him melt. In his whole life, he never imagined to be as excited by this magic that he despised and terrified him ... Maybe it was the intelligence of the elf? His cheek, his originality, his self-confidence that made him so arrogant? This way of answering questions with other questions, forcing his interlocutors to think for themselves, to do something other than stupidly obey orders? 

A tongue against his lips quickly brought him out of his thoughts and turned him into a mess of warmth and excitement like never before. He opened his mouth, welcoming the moist, warm tongue and let himself go, still being very careful to not cut himself on the sharp teeth of his opposite. He was no longer Khadgar, the most powerful mage in Azeroth. He was no longer in charge of Dalaran. He had no choice, no decisions to be made. He was just a human, apparently in love with this elf against him, and only wanted one thing: to belong to him completely.

They had not changed position and were still sitting face to face, even though the mage's legs were now wrapped around the elf's pelvis. They continued to kiss, filling the tent with the noise of wet mouths, tongues colliding, sighs and slight moans. Underneath him, Illidan began to stamp his feet, moving his hips and sending discharges of desires into him. He moaned louder than the previous times, pulling the hair of the elf who, in response, clapped one of his hands against his buttocks. 

In a few seconds, the situation went completely wrong, leaving him haggard and stunned - and naked too. Illidan seemed very aware of what to do in these types of situations, and Khadgar said to himself that he had perhaps underestimated the elf by thinking him being foreign to this kind of acts ... Rumors about courtesans present at the Black Temple were therefore truthful. He himself knew how it all worked: thank you to some wizards who are more inclined than others for specials… Training. 

His clothes, removed by the brutal magic of the demon hunter, lay in the distance, giving free access to the clawed hands to his skin somewhat marked by time and fighting. Illidan quickly reversed the positions, laying him on the bed, his stomach against the mattress. His torturer swore in Elven - which excited him even more if possible - and Khadgar felt a small discharge of magic and he knew that they were now two to be in the simplest apparatus… Then, he felt something else sticking to his buttocks, then between, while an impatient tongue exposed the sensitive area of his neck. It was big. Heavy. And in a form that differed slightly from what he used to know ... It was going to take him a while to get used to that, and given Illidan's clawed fingers he should do it himself. The elf then began to move his hips back and forth, sliding his cock between the buttocks apart and now tense of the mage who had forgotten all notions of preparations. Illidan groaned, biting his ear, and pressed his body against him, sliding his hand around the dick of the human who mumbled things without tails or heads. His immense wings spread, surrounding them like a halo, darkening the light, tinting it with a pretty greenish purple. Still moving his hips, driving the panting mage crazy, he slid his thumb between his lips and silently invited him to open his mouth. Khadgar quickly understood and in a loud groan took the other's finger between his teeth. He focused on the task, just to forget his own cock caught in the burning hand of the elf and already almost close to deliverance. It had been so long since another hand had touched him...

Illidan seemed more than delighted with the treatment his thumb was undergoing given the speed at which his member came and went between his buttocks. Member, which suddenly pressed against his entrance, making them both moan. This brought Khadgar back to reality and he reluctantly pushed his partner aside: if he didn't wanted to be torn apart, he was really going to have to prepare. The elf groaned, said words again in Elven before moving. He sat down on the bed and let the mage settle on his knees on the ground, his head facing what could honestly be considered as a weapon. 

Seriously, thought Khadgar, this thing was huge. Everything about the elf was huge, he should have known.

Twice the length of a human cock, and almost as much in width, the member in front of him seemed to be covered with small bumps and were streaked with very visible veins. By putting his hand on it and stroking it, the mage realized that these bumps were made of the same material as the scales that came out of Illidan's skin. As the surprisingly soft skin made contact with his tongue, under a very pronounced groan from the master of the demon hunter, Khadgar realized that there was not really any shape where an head should have been. It was not to displease him, the mage dared not imagine the size otherwise... Fortunately, the sighs and groans that Illidan made his best to hold, made him forget his strange thoughts and he focused completely on his task, without forgeting to start preparing for the grand finale... While his mouth was very full and busy, his hands did not remain outdone... Descending along the thighs, more and more hairy down the elf - which, oddly, excited him even more - they caressed the long hair on long and broad, strangely sensitive hooves; went up to surround the trembling cock, already oozing, before recommencing their little game... He decided to have a little fun and took the member out of his mouth before rubbing it against his rough cheek, remembering that he hadn't shaved for a few days...

The sound of sheets torn by claws and a moan more pronounced than another rejoices Khadgar. He took the member between his lips and redid his little ride several times, delighted with the effect it had on an elf who was ten times millennia... While he concentrated for a few seconds to cast a bottle of lubricant, a hot liquid spilled into his mouth, taking him completely by surprise. By an unfortunate reflex, he swallowed, expecting a taste and a feeling not really pleasant in his throat. To his surprise, it was neither pasty nor acrid and it definitely had no taste. He wanted to back his head, a little disappointed - he had to admit - by the short turn of events...

A hand behind his head prevented any movement, even forcing him to take the member, still quivering, more deeply. 

"It's ... normal," Illidan tried hard to explain in a trance, "it's going to do it several times but... it’s normal. Go on. "

Abandoning all restraint, the proud elf fell full length on the bed, spreading his wings behind him and moaning in his native language, his voice deep and vibrant. And exciting. Eyes still wide, the mage eventually recovered and therefore continued to suck this member... Full of surprises. And other things apparently... Feverish, he remembered the summoned bottle still present in his hand. He began to open it and spread its content over one of his hands. Very accustomed to this process, he crouched down and started almost unconsciously preparing himself, most of his attention focused on the cock with a strange taste and shape in his mouth and the noises produced by a very… Expressive Illidan. He seemed really appreciated to be taken care like this... That’s surprised him: people who had very little confidence in others could sometimes not really love or even hate this kind of treatment. This forced them to let go completely, to let the other take control. Illidan Stormrage liking to lose control in this way quickly made him realize that he was going to have to take everything in hand if he wanted to completely satisfy the Lord of Outland... Which was not to displease him.

Again, the hot, slightly thick and tasteless liquid was expelled to the back of his throat without warning. His active fingers deep inside him and the sensation of swallowing a little more of Illidan made him lose his head and he moaned strongly, vibrating the inside of his mouth and sending a wave of intense pleasure to the elf. He, in the action of the moment, pressed his two hands strongly on the head of the mage, forcing him to swallow the large member, which banged in the back of his throat. Again, Illidan groaned, again the member sent his seed into Khadgar who was struggling not to choke. Finally, the demon hunter's hands withdrew, letting the mage retreat coughing, withdrawing his fingers from himself at the same time. He had already practiced this kind of thing, but not with such a large member, he had to admit...

He allowed himself a few seconds to catch his breath, letting his hands wander along the legs of his partner. Finally, he put himself up on his legs and squatted on an Illidan who ready to get up. Khadgar put his hand firmly on his chest, enjoying the warmth against his palm. 

"Let me do it," he said gently. "Rest lying down and ... Enjoy. You can return the favor the next time if you wish."

The elf stared at him, his chest still half raised, apparently unsure of the right decision to make. The mage decided to help him a little and slipped the moist cock between his buttocks, rising and lowering gently, already burning new sensations he was going to discover. 

"Next time, huh," Illidan mumbled softly, stretching out, eyes shining with a new fire. 

Determined not to let his chance pass, Khadgar quickly grabbed the rough member and applied a good dose of lubricant all along. He got up a bit, positioned the tip against his entrance and slowly started to lower himself, breathing deeply. For the first time in his life, he was delighted and almost proud of all these years of practice, whether alone or accompanied - it's crazy what you could summon with magic ... Without that, he would never have made this size fit into this position. He congratulated himself on having put as much lubricant, as the member entered little by little inside him, spreading his walls with difficulty, yet used to being abused… Millimeters by millimeters, half of the imposing cock was inside him. He stopped the progression, got up slowly before sitting down, and this several times, drawing more and more pronounced sighs from the elf who let himself go entirely. Finally, he felt more and more comfortable and confident in his movements and allowed himself to appreciate feelings previously unknown... The roughness of the member, its shape, the kind of balls placed all along... Everything made him shudder and moan... The position was not the simplest for him - having to lower himself and get up required a lot of effort - but these annoyances were quickly forgotten, replaced by a new pleasure, which it would be difficult to do without thereafter…

He suddenly uttered a cry and trembled, the member having finally touched what was his take-off point to reach the Light directly. He put his hands on the shoulders of a passive Illidan, lost in his own pleasure and leaned forward. He contracted and moved his hips up and down, from left to right, trying to find that point that made him lose his head... Illidan moaned louder, whispered his name and put his hands on his thighs, clawing a little at passage. He pressed gently and raised his lower body at the same time, almost making his member fully enter the lair of the mage who could not but approve of this initiative. He continued to squirm and screamed when, again, the member touched that particular point in him. After a few attempts, they finally found the perfect rhythm, transforming the two users of magic so powerful into two heaps of flesh animated by the only desire to feel more pleasure. 

Illidan entered him at full speed, smacking the mage's buttocks against his thighs, digging his claws deeper and deeper into the fragile skin of the human whose blood trickled down the sheets. The pungent and peculiar smell of iron made Illidan’s head turned even more, exciting his demon side to the highest point, making him accelerate his movements even more, forgetting all restraint. Khadgar continued to squirm, shouting at each ever more pronounced penetration of the member who caressed his walls in a more than delicious way... It was Illidan who broke first and came with a bestial growl, his tattoos usually green clear turning to black, his eyes shining more than ever, his claws completely buried in the thighs of a trembling Khadgar. At the sensation of the liquid expelled with force and quantity in him, the mage grabbed one of the hands of the elf and wrapped it around his own member, applying sharp movements. He straightened up, sitting fully on the imposing cock of Illidan still spilling into him and only moved a little. The hand of the demon hunter around him, his cock inside him and leaning against his sensitive point made him see stars and he came in a cry, pronouncing with passion a name yet so hated and feared for many years by most of the inhabitants of Azeroth...

The misty mind, Khadgar waited a few seconds before getting up, wincing at the feeling of Illidan coming out and a good amount of semen running down his thighs. He then lay halfway on the elf, unconsciously blocking his breath on his. He absently stroked the contours of the tattoos that had turned pale green again, appreciating the closeness and warmth of the other more than he had ever done. He was going to sleep when he felt Illidan moving his arms gently, clearly hesitant. Finally, the demon hunter wrapped his arms around the human body and began to gently stroke his shoulder, his heart pounding. Khadgar had to hold back from screaming and covering his partner's face with a thousand kisses, for how much he found this moment adorable. Little by little he fell asleep, lulled by the caresses of Illidan full of surprises that the world definitely only half knew...

About a year later...

Khadgar advanced in the corridor, his heart pounding. What had he done? He didn’t dared to think about it, didn’t dared to believe it ... Finally, he passed between the two huge doors and arrived at his destination, still haggard about the choice he had made. The object of his disturbance finally returned to his field of vision, and the mage felt a slew of emotions, which completed to upset him: anger, disappointment, fear, joy, love... He advanced quickly, did not even bother to appreciate the face of a shocked Illidan or Sargeras, wisely sitting in his seat, imprisoned forever. Without further thinking and animated by a whole hodgepodge of contradictory feelings, he threw a ball of arcane energy on an elf who did not even bother to defend himself. As the former demon hunter master, and now the jailer of a mad titan, flew for several meters, Khadgar began to yell,

"CAN I KNOW WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THUINKING?" 

With tangled hooves and buttocks on the floor, Illidan opened his mouth several times but no sound came out. Maiev would surely have paid dearly to see this... But the mage didn't care. Anyway, there would be no more Maiev, Velen, Dalaran, Alliance or Horde, or even Azeroth. There would only be this ship, this titan and these titan spirits. And them. Forever. 

"Answer me," he said, lowering the volume of his voice without losing his threatening aura. "Why did you do it? Why did you choose this path?" 

"But ... I ... What ... What are you doing here?" asked Illidan, jumping up. 

"Oh I don't know, I'm walking." 

The response and sarcastic tone again nailed the beak of an elf who gradually realized the situation. 

"I am walking on the edge of a ship on which you have decided to lock yourself up. Now are you going to answer my question or are you…"

In three strides, Illidan was almost on top of him and took his hand, brushing his skin lightly with his thumb. The contrast between the softness of the caress and the strength with which he held it corresponded perfectly to what they both felt: the happiness of being reunited and the anger of having been dumped. 

Illidan by choosing to abandon him, Khadgar by deciding to follow him. 

"You have to find a way to… Azeroth will need-"

"Me?" interrupted the mage. “Maybe,” he continued while Illidan nod. "However, as you said: it is ‘we’ that can change the course of a war, not ‘me’. Champions, Anduin and even Sylvanas have proven their values. I have guided them enough in the past, now it is up to them to follow their own path. I think I have the right to a few years of vacation, no?” 

They parted for a few moments and looked at the huge Dark Titan who hadn't moved an iota since he arrived. Khadgar shook his head and thought he would have enough time to get used to the imposing presence...

"I didn't let go of them suddenly, without warning. I left a bit of my essence that will disappear over time, when people start to forget me. I have everything planned, you don't have to worry." 

Many emotions crossed the face of the still disturbed elf, only to end with guilt. 

"I disappointed you, didn't I? Since Argus I had the impression that at the slightest next mistake from my side you ... I didn't want to see that look on your face anymore, I couldn't bear it", he explained softly.

"It was not a mistake. I was shocked, certainly. Seeing a planet appear in our system without having been warned beforehand is enough to shock. But it was thanks to your idea that we were able to stop Sargeras, find Turalyon and Alleria and allow the Prophet Velen to find a well-deserved peace..."

The mage caught his breath before continuing. 

"I'm not Malfurion or Tyrande. I know what you are capable of, I know that you can have ideas like Argus, that you can do things that seem horrible but that are actually necessary. I already knew that before I started to love you", he said with a smile when he saw Illidan looking away for a fraction of a second. "All that I could have told you before if you had let me speak. You must admit that apart from sleeping together, we didn't do much else when we were together…"

He was convinced that half of Azeroth was aware of their antics, especially given the embarrassed or furious looks of from the Prophet or the Warden. Illidan seemed even more guilty, and the mage was surprised by the expressions which passed on the face of his opposite: as if he had no more filters, as if, after all these years, he finally let himself completely go... His goal being achieved, perhaps he finally allowed himself to be himself. Khadgar knew that what he had decided was crazy. Who, apart from someone disturbed, could choose to spend eternity with the one who had made his heart swing for barely two years? Who decided to isolate himself from his world, from his people, for a person known for his sudden and not necessarily positive ideas? 

"Are you sure of this?" asked Illidan, breaking the silence and the flow of his thoughts. "The magic of this place will allow you to live much longer than a simple human... You will spend all this time with me. And I can't even guarantee that I will stay myself, because I don't know who I am anymore, when I'm not aiming to destroy the Legion."

"What I'm sure of, is that I would have regretted all my life for not following you. And then, as you just said, we will have a lot of time to get to know each other... In addition, if you become too unbearable for my taste, I could perfectly isolate myself for a while given the size of this vessel!"

The elf smiled at him and sneered, the mage's heart missed and he knew he had made the right decision. Everything would be fine. Azeroth had two armies ready to do anything to defend it. Endless protectors. A people who could forget all pride to unite and protect it. He could spend an eternity of peace alongside the one who had turned his life upside down, he told himself, as the intoxicating scent of Illidan filled his world to never leave him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to my friend LilyDei who inspired me with her works ( https://twitter.com/LilyDei ) and corrected this fanfic :) you and your art are a blessing! 
> 
> Hope you had a good moment reading this, don't hesitate to let a review!


End file.
